


ripped up memories lit up by the moon

by circumstances



Series: 1989 [1]
Category: Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: 1989, Music, Taylor Swift - Freeform, and the first paragraph is kinda in the tune to the first verse, descriptions, give it a shot, i think, it kinda rhymes, not rated cos i dunno what to rate it, not really sure where this came from, or where it should go, polaroids, welcome to new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumstances/pseuds/circumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can touch you with the invisibility of a new city, new people and new opportunity. The lights can't touch you. Infinite. </p><p>(Some thoughts and ideas on Welcome to New York)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ripped up memories lit up by the moon

**Author's Note:**

> im not really sure where this is coming from, but these are some little interpretation of songs that i like. this is inspired (based)on taylor swifts' welcome to new york from 1989 
> 
> hopefully, they'll be more stories. 
> 
> and some haylor, potentially.

A heartbeat of breakup songs wafted through the room. Tear stained, coffee mug, a chaos of scattered pictures, ripped up memories lit up by the moon. No one there to care or spare a hug or give some fun. Just a dump of hopeless lies and remixes of pointless hums.

A predecessor of this mess, a glowing show. A chance to be in the front row. Meet with open hands, giggling smiles and brand new eyes. No one could deny the new hope she felt at night.

And so be gone of the bullies and all those who look in because this is your stage and no one can take that away. A heartbeat of framed personnel a top of a shining state and this is where you belong. Making all the hit songs. 

Give the speech. Welcome the ladies. Forgive the gents for you have spent every last cent trying to pay for rent. Put you tired hearts revamp your empty scars and leave a little ink stained paper and maybe she’ll come back later.

The top is destined and will not be contested. The throne is here, no need to be queer. Across the globe you’ll go far away from home but the songs won’t leave your merry heart and your past will be remasked. Redited. And sketched. 

Here’s the city full of buildings, a little bit inspiration to make your head spin. Add some angst from the lower ranks and that dress at the dinner will send you sky high. Into infinity where you can breathe, rule, and nothing can dare blind, remind and you can just fly. 

Take it, your hands open hole. Home won’t be so cold, the memories will be warm and going back will be like new dawn. Stitches fixed, threads wandering to making new amends. Don’t worry, you’ll find yourself. Get out, explore, get off your course.

Welcome to the big city. Don’t worry, we won’t pity.

((this literally makes no sense idk what im doing/just did)))


End file.
